pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 10th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 33. Synopsis Hearing that her father and his superior, Professor Rowan, have been captured, missy goes with Diamond and Pearl to Canalave City. There, she hears her father's voice, and goes with the boys to track it down. She finds a man, who suspects them to be his enemies, and starts a battle against her. Chapter Plot The group watches the news from Canalave City, where two researchers, on the 20th day of the Pokémon Researcher Conference, have gone missing. The news displays the two researchers are Sir Berlitz and Professor Rowan. Missy gasps, and asks Fantina to borrow her phone. Missy calls her butler, Sebastian, and the two have a short talk. Missy lowers her head, confirming her father has been kidnapped. Fantina shouts out that she needs to go to Canalave City immediately. Diamond sides with Fantina, since this is much more important than to climb atop Mt. Coronet. Once again, Fantina lends her Drifblim to the group, and wishes she could accompany them. Missy is nevertheless thankful that she offers this much help, and sends Drifblim out. At evening, Fantina bids them farewell along with Duskull and Mismagius, and prays for missy's father to be well. As the group flies off, Pearl wonders if they'll meet someone else related to missy, and fears they may recognize that they aren't bodyguards that are supposed to protect her. As they continue flying, Diamond wonders if it is okay to continue, since the mood is really tense. Pearl reminds it is important they go to Canalave City, and they have to act as missy's bodyguards. The group eventually arrives to Canalave City, and find the library. Since the morning sun rises, and the library is barricaded for investigations, nobody else is around. Missy notes this is the place where her father and Professor Rowan were abducted. Pearl suggests that they check into a hotel first. He reminds that they could visit the place during the day, and remarks things could get troublesome if someone finds out the daughter of Mr. Berlitz is here, and Diamond supports Pearl in this. Suddenly, missy runs off, as she hears her father's voice. She finds something shining atop the building, and runs with the boys to the top of that building. Suddenly, the mechanism of the building activates, lifting a platform down the group is standing on. The platform takes them inside the building, causing Pearl and Diamond to get dizzy. Missy takes her scarf off, and notices someone present. A man reveals himself, asking why is the trio here, and suspects anyone coming this early could be his enemy, that he'll deal in a battle. At Oreburgh City, the worker and Psyduck are working at the mines. He notices Roark, whose Cranidos is evolving. The worker praises Roark, who anticipated that his Cranidos would evolve someday, which amazes the worker. The worker claims Roark is so much different from his father. Roark explains his father acts on his first impressions, and is quite wild and intense, too. The worker also remembers that Roark has been called to go to Canalave City by his father. Roark explains he and his father were talking about strange movements in Canalave City: groups of strange people - grunts of Team Galactic - were seen in the city, going to the library to read some ancient books, and leaving. His father has been tracing the members of that organization, and shows that the recent news - the abduction of Mr. Berlitz and Professor Rowan - confirm something's wrong. The worker explains his Psyduck has been gone missing for a week, but a kind person returned it to him. The worker is nevertheless certain that Roark's father is usually right with his instincts. However, Roark is bit concerned, since his father jumps to conclusions and could unnecessarily spark out a fight. At the building, the man sends two Bronzong, so missy ditches her scarf on the man's Pokémon, and has Empoleon attack the two Bronzong. Empoleon uses Aqua Jet, hitting the two Bronzong, and Diamond notes these are Steel-type Pokémon. The man grins, claiming that won't be enough info to defeat Byron: the Bronzong use Payback. Empoleon falls down, while Pearl notes that Byron deliberately had Empoleon attack his Bronzong first, to power up the Payback attack. Diamond and Pearl want to join missy, who refuses their help; she demands that she interrogates Byron himself, since he must know where her father is located. Missy sends Ponyta, who emits flames, which burns Byron a bit. More importantly, the curtains are burned, too, and reveal Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz, trapped in a cube. Debuts Pokémon *Rampardos (Roark's) *Bronzong (Byron's) Move *Payback Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 33 chapters